For a number of years lipases have been used as detergent enzymes to remove lipid or fatty stains from clothes and other textiles, particularly a lipase derived from Humicola lanuginosa (EP 258 068 and EP 305 216) sold under the tradename Lipolase.RTM.. WO 95/06720 and WO 96/27002 describe a wild-type lipase from Pseudomonas sp. strain SD 705, its amino acid sequence and DNA sequence and its use in detergents. Other Pseudomonas lipases have also been suggested as detergent enzymes, e.g. lipase from P. pseudoalcaligenes (WO 87/00859) and P. wisconsinensis (WO 96/12012).
In recent years attempts have been made to prepare lipase variants having improved properties for detergent purposes. Such lipase variants are described in WO 92/05249, WO 94/01541, EP 407 225, EP 260 105, WO 95/35381, WO 96/00292, WO 95/30744, WO 94/25578, WO 95/14783, WO 95/22615, 97/04079 and WO 97/07202.
There is an ever existing need for providing novel lipases with improved properties, in particular improved washing properties. The present invention relates to such novel lipases.